HP&CCS the goblet of the cherry blossom
by twinkle951
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledor who invited her and her cousin Tomoyo to study at Hoqwarts. THe reason...To protect Harry from the Dark Lord of course. Will they find love or will they face an uncertain death? SxS ExT
1. It Begans

Hi , This is my first fanfic so don't be mad if it's not good.

Disclaimer: I do not own cardcaptors or harry potter. I am simply a fan. The wonderful creators of CLAMP and J.K.Rowling owns them .

* * *

Chapter 1 by Twinkle951

"Sigh," sighed our favorite card mistress.

The usual jovial girl was in a depressed state. Her normally bright emerald eyes were now sad and teary. If you look close enough, you could just make out a single tear sliding down her beautiful, flawless face.

"Sakura -" began Kero, her trusty guardian beast. "You know 'he' will come back. Come on Sakura, let's go and get some ice cream. MAKE SURE YOU SAVE ME SOME!!!!"

A smile began to creep onto Sakura's lips and her eyes began to twinkle.

"Hai"

There was a click of the door and Sakura was gone. Kero turned back to the window and watched the sunset. 'why is it so important to her that he isn't here? Please come back to make her happy again.'

* * *

&Downstairs&

Meanwhile, Sakura was busy preparing cakes and ice cream for Kero and herself when suddenly something caught her eye. Looking up, she saw a phoenix with bright red feathers. 'Hmmm that must be from Grandpa Dumbledor,' thought Sakura as she let the gentle creature in. The phoenix, Fawks, flew in and gently nibbled on Sakura's ears. Sakura took the letter off of Fawks' foot and read it in perfect English, which she learned from Eriol who lives in England now.

_My Dear Sakura, _

_I am very proud to inform you that you've been invited to Hogwarts. The reason behind this is because we concluded that Lord Voldemort has risen into power again. We, meaning the staff and I, would like you to come and protect young Harry Potter from him. I'm sure that your father will let you come. Your friend, Tomoyo is also invited. You may bring Kero along if you like but please take note that your special power will be and remain a secret. Congratulations, on becoming the card mistress once again. Please return you answer with Fawks. _

_P.S. the books and other equipments will be provided when you arrive._

_Love your Grandfather Dumbledor. _

"Hoe! Daddy! Can I go visit Grandpa Dumbledor in Hogwarts?" Sakura screamed in the direction of her father's room.

Sakura's father emerged from the doors and walked over to his daughter.

"Grandpa Dumbledor huh? Well I'm sure he would keep you safe! Of course you can go if you really want to!"

"Ok I'll go call Tomoyo, grandpa said that she is invited too."

Sakura ran to the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number from memory and waited for someone to answer. "moshi moshi Tomoyo speaking."

"Tomoyo it's me, Sakura, listen did you happen to get a letter to Hogwarts delivered by some sort of animal?"

"How did you know" Tomoyo gasped. "I thought you couldn't read minds"

"Tomoyo-chan, my Grandpa Dumbledor sent the letter and according to him we have to protect someone named Harry Potter."

"Well I guess if you are going, I have to be there too or else no one will get my Kawkii Sakura- chan on tape!!!"

Sakura sweat drops.

"Well I'm going to pack now, See you later. Bye"

Sakura hang up the phone, and ran upstairs to pack up her stuff for Hogwarts tomorrow.

* * *

I know it's very short but hopefully my next chapter will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think. All comments are welcome. 


	2. reunited at last

** HP&CCS the goblet of the cherry blossom**

Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I have been very busy sort of. I had exams before Christmas vacation and then my computer broke down. I hope you will accept my excuse. Anyways enough about me, let's continue with the story. PS. Merry CHristmas

* * *

SapphireShell91- I'll try to make Dumbledor more mysterious but I don't how that will turn out. 

epobbp- thank you for taking the time to comment!!

rosedreamer101- I know it's not very original but I'm trying to change it.

tearsfalldownmycheeks- thanks, I hope this chapter will be longer

dbzgtfan2004- lol S&S forever:P

AngelEmCuti- thanks I will

* * *

Chapter 2- reunited at last 

By: twinkle951

Disclaimer: none of the characters belongs to me!!!!

Recap: Sakura has just been invited to Hogwarts by her grandpa Dumbledor.

Now on with the story…

A few months later, two girls could be seen standing in front of a wall between platforms 9 and 10. Ignoring the curious stares sent to them by certain people, Sakura and Tomoyo kept on staring at the wall. When suddenly, a voice behind them said…

"Um excuse me miss, can we please get through"

Sakura looked up and saw a boy no older than herself with bight red hair that can be spotted from space. Sakura's eyes kept on moving and this time she saw another boy with black hair and a lighting shaped scar, a girl with red bushy hair, a pair of twins grinning at her, a younger girls also with bright red hair, a much older man with burns and bruises all over (a.n. this is Charlie you know for the dragons) and a woman that looks like the mother of the very large family.

"Ohhh hoe, I'm sorry but is this how you get to platform 9and ¾?"

A surprised look came over the woman's face but never less she gave a little nod and whispered something to her son. " Harry why don't you go with this young lady over here!" said the woman to the black hair boy. "Ohhh how rude of me, I guess I forgot to introduce myself, I am Mrs. Weasley, and this is Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, and Charlie."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is Tomoyo Daidouji, we're from Japan and we're new." Introduced Sakura with a big smile on the face.

"Well Harry why don't you go with Sakura and Ron you can go with Tomoyo. Going through the wall for the first time can be a little scary but nothing will happen to you"

Immediately liking this woman, Sakura gave a nervous smile. Closing her eyes Sakura began to run in the direction of the wall. Sakura kept running and waited for a collision, but it never came. Instead of colliding with the wall, she just ran through it. Sakura gave Harry a big smile before she moved aside for the others to run through.

* * *

After everybody ran through the wall, Sakura and Tomoyo went separately to find a compartment hopefully by themselves. After searching for approximately 5 minutes, the girls finally settled for a compartment near the end of the train. Just as Sakura and Tomoyo sat down, a knock came through the door and Tomoyo opened the door. There outside stood the Golden Trio with their luggage in hand and looking desperate. 

"Sakura, Tomoyo, is it ok if we sat here, all the other compartments are full?" asked Hermione.

" Hai.. er .. I mean yes" answered Sakura with, what else, a big smile.

The trio sat down just in time before the train started to move. They began to talk about what Hogwarts is like and about Japan when suddenly Sakura stood up and ran out of the compartment.

With everybody staring at the spot where Sakura left, Tomoyo stood up and followed after Sakura with a camera in hand. Wondering what that was about Harry, Ron, and Hermione went after the two girls.

Sakura who was leading this game of follow the leader., closed her eyes and concentrated on the familiar forest green aura. Turing left and right to avoid students, Sakura finally found the owner of this aura.

Sliding the door open she found herself face to face with a pair of amber eyes. Sakura looked up and saw something she had lost 3 years ago. Jumping into his arm Sakura whispered a name… Syaoran. The compartment door slides open and in came Tomoyo with a video camera in her hands. She closed the door and hugged Meiling and Eriol while taping the reunited couple. The compartment door slides open once again, but this time to reveal the confusing faces of Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Hey Li, Eriol, Meiling, um if you don't mind me asking, how do you know Sakura and Tomoyo?" asked Ron, only to receive nudge in the ribs from Harry and a kick in the shins by Hermione. Hermione pointed to Syaoran and Sakura who still was still in the same position when Sakura tackled him. They sat up ignoring the stars directed at the happy couple. Moving over, Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura's skinny waist inviting Ron, Harry and Hermione to sit down.

After hours of explanation about how they know each other, why Syaoran didn't tell Sakura that she was coming to Hogwarts too, more talk about Hogwarts, the lunch trolley finally to greet the hungry stomachs of these kids.

Since Sakura and Tomoyo didn't have any money with them at the moment, Syaoran and Eriol offered to buy them some food. Pretty soon, the sky fell dark and the train came to a sudden halt. ..

* * *

Sorry i know this was short too and i did promise you a longer chapter but i have to be somewhere right now and I ran out of ideas for the chapter so...yea. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. The BIG Announcement

HP&CCS the goblet of the cherry blossom

Sorry this is taking so long. I went to the library to pick up the 4th book but they didn't have it so I had to wait awhile. I didn't want to change the events in the story and I needed the quote where Dumbledor made his big announcement. Anyways sorry for the delay. IchigoShortCake- thank you! 

Sakura-cha- thanks

AngelEmCuti- I will, thank you

rosedreamer101- lol it's Voldemort and I will update soon

SapphireShell91- thank you I know you weren't. Don't worry

Chapter 3- The BIG Announcement

By: Twinkle951

Disclaimer: Well you know the usual, this doesn't belong to me… blah… blah

Recap: Sakura and Tomoyo reunited with Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling on the train and meet with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Now ladies and gentleman… The Story

The bright blue sky has been replaced by a dark shade of sapphire and students were stepping out of the train in massive crowds. In between the crowds, Sakura could be seen clinging to the arms of Syaoran with Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking behind them. Naturally, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at the couple thinking along the same lines as the other.

Up ahead, a shadow could be seen near the lake with a gigantic figure that was calling the words "Firs' years, Firs' years!" As the eight approached the two figures, Sakura let go of her grip on Syaoran and slowing walked up to the shorter figure which, as they all could see, has a long white bread and sparkling eyes exactly like Sakura's except in the shade navy blue. **(I think Dumbledor has blue eyes. If anyone wants to tell me, I would change it.)** The emerald-eyed girl stepped closer and slowly bent forward.

" Great to see you again, Gran- I mean Professor Dumbledor and Professor Hagrid." Said Sakura in a very pleasant voice while bowing down.

" Yes, a pleasure to meet you, Professor Dumbledor and Professor Hagrid" said Tomoyo following Sakura's lead.

" Gir's there ain't any nee' to call me Professor," said Hagrid amused with these girls in front of him, "just Hagrid'll be fine"

" Nice to see you again Sakura, Tomoyo. I see you have met our favourite Gryffindors. Right Mr. Li?" Said Professor Dumbledor with a wink allowing Syaoran to turn red at his last statement. "You know your way around Hogwarts I suppose. I'll just let Harry take you to the carriages. Good day Harry, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Sakura, Tomoyo, Mr. Li, Ms. Li, and Mr. Hiragizawa."

"Hey Hagrid," said Harry, Hermione, and Ron at the same time.

"Hey 'arry, 'ermione 'n' Ron me didn't see yeh there, well, me got ta do me job now, come and visit me at me cabin sometim'. Said Hagrid to the Golden Trio.

The small group of eight turns their backs towards Hagrid and walked the way to the horseless carriages. ' Syaoran, you never told me that you went to school here. I thought you were new too.' Whispered Sakura in a really quiet voice so that only Syaoran could hear. ' Um I thought you knew', Syaoran said while sweat dropping and remember how dense his precious Ying Fa is. **(No offense to Sakura)**

The eight climbed onto their carriages and it began to move. Up and down across the hills and bumps, you would of thought that the carriages would break, but the outside is nothing compared to the passengers riding inside the carriage. Soon after the departure of the carriage, it stopped in front of the magnificence school of witchcraft and wizardry. The eight climbed out of the carriages and entered through the front entrance along with many other students.** (A.N. Well duh, of course they have to enter through the door. Sorry lame joke! Anyways back to the story.)**

Inside the great hall, Professor McGonagall rushed towards the new transfer students and broke apart the happy couple.

"I'll meet you in the great hall okay Syaoran?" said Sakura as she and Tomoyo waved goodbye to the others. Professor McGonagall took them to the entrance of the great hall as she explained the rules of Hogwarts to the two girls and the younger first-years students. BANG!!!! The doors of the great hall opened to reveal a gigantic hall with four long tables and a roof that matches the sky. Not that Sakura have never been in the great hall before, well actually she has been there many times before being Dumbledor's granddaughter and all.

Sakura watched as Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool in the front of the great hall and place a battered looking hat on top of it. There was a moment of silence and then a tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into a song.

' A thousand tears or more ago,

When I was newly sewn

There lived four wizards of renown

Whose names are still well known?

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen

Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin from fen

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach

By Gryffindor the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, cleverest

Would always be the best

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most Worthy of admission

And power hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead

Now slip me snug about yours ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished the song.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," Professor McGonagall explained. "When the Hat announces yours house, you will go sit at the appropriate table.

The Professor pulled out an old scroll and began reading out the names.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"Slytherin!"

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

" Gryffindor!"

Sakura raised a shaking finger towards the Gryffindor table at Harry and his friends. Tomoyo looked towards the direction that Sakura pointed and saw a transparent figure floating.

After all the names were announced, Dumbledor stood up and the great hall immediately went silent.

" Now that all the first- years are sorted out, I would like to welcome a new group of exchange students from Japan, well actually two new exchange students but all the same, they will be sorted.

"Daidouji, Tomoyo "

Tomoyo walked up onto the front and picked up the hat and placed it on her head. After a few minutes later, the hat shouted 'Gryffindor.' Applause erupted from the table farthest from the wall and Tomoyo calmly walked to towards them although you can see her anticipation bouncing inside her.

"Kinomoto, Sakura"

Sakura gulped and followed her feet as they dragged her up onto the front where the sorting hat sat waiting. Feeling every eye in the Great Hall watching her, Sakura carefully stepped in front of the chair and down. Sakura took the hat and placed it on top of her head, letting the trims cover her eyes. And everything went black…

The next thing Sakura knew was that a small voice was speaking to her inside her head.

' hmmmm' the voice said ' let see where to place you, ' you have the power to be in Slytherin but you might not do as well there. You would also fit in greatly in Ravenclaw although you might not be book smart but definitely bright for your age. How about Hufflepuff, aah yes Hufflepuff will do you fine. Hhmmm there is something else too. Now I have decided, you will be in…."

"Gryffindor!"

A thunder of applause rang through out the Great Hall mainly only the Gryffindor table, but still. Smiling, Sakura took a seat next to Syaoran and in front of Harry. Suddenly a plate of food appeared in front of everybody and the others started to dig in as if this was normal. But Sakura and Tomoyo just stared at the food in amazement. Only when Syaoran gave Sakura a little nudge, did she come out of her little trace and join the others in eating the delicious food completely oblivious to Hermione's rambling about HOUSE ELF RIGHTS.

The desserts appeared and disappeared and pretty soon everyone was full and tired. Professor Dumbledor stood up again and everyone turned his or her attention to him.

'so!' said Dumbledor, smiling around them all, ' now that you are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.'

' Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden object around the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever- Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and thirty- seven items, I believe and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.'

The corners of Dumbledor's mouth twitched.

He continued, 'A ever I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third years.'

'It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year'

' What?!!?' Sakura heard Harry gasp.

Dumbledor continued, 'This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –' Then the door opened and there stood a man wearing a black traveling cloak and every head in the Great Hall looked towards the late visitor.。 The hood of the cloak was pushed down and a bright blue form of lightening forming towards the ceiling.

There were many scars on his poor face and there was a small chunk of his nose missing. But what was most frightening of all was the man's eyes. One of them was small, dark and beady while the other was as round as a coin and a vivid electric blue. The man walked up to Dumbledor and shook his hand then went to dig into a sausage that was left over from the feast earlier.

' Everyone, may I introduce to you, your new Defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Moody"

The trio and everyone in the great Hall was whispering but Sakura did not know what was the big deal until Eriol filled her and Tomoyo in.

Dumbledor cleared his throat.

' As I was saying,' he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all whom were still gazing at Mad-eye Moody, 'we are to have the honour of hosting amazing event which had not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizarding Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

The Great Hall went silent… Until…

Well that is all there is to it but worry not, Twinkle951 is on the job. The next chapter is on the way and sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter is long enough for you. Happy Valentine's Day!!! Please Review…


End file.
